Lean On Me
by corriecarchelle.aw
Summary: FanFiction based are Carla and Michelle Connor. It does the follow some of the storylines from the show, but I have added my own ideas aswell.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfiction, I have a lot of ideas, but this will be based mainly around Carla and Michelle, although it will not become a Carchelle relationship.**

She sighed as she stood outside her flat, the flat she shared with the man that she was soon going to marry, the man who loved her more that life itself, the man she had cheated on.

They had been so happy, they were still happy, in his eyes at least, but for her there was an underlying sense of overwhelming guilt. She could feel it every time she lay with her fiancé, every smile he gave her, every kiss, every passionate night they had together. It was always there. Of course she had managed to build up her usual mask and hide her guilt from him, although it had been hard. She had had wobbles and had even tried to call of the wedding, but he always managed to change her mind. Always managed to show her how much he loved her.

She had wanted to tell him the day that it had happened as she knew full well how lies destroy relationships, but she didn't fully understand herself why it had happened and had no idea of how she would give him a truthful explanation. She had tried to tell him, but every time his love for her made it all the more difficult and she couldn't make herself break his heart. And then there was the blackmailing, that just made everything a whole heap more difficult, because now, not only did she have to tell him that she had done the dirty on him, but that the man he sold his business to was the man who she had gone to bed with, and if it weren't for her, he wouldn't have had to sell his business at all.

As she stood outside her flat, she thought about what she was about to do, she tried to compose herself but all she could see in her mind's eye was the look that would be spread across his face. Maybe he would forgive her, after all she had told him she would hurt him in the end, and it wasn't as though she didn't have a reputation for going with other men. But maybe he wouldn't, maybe he would be hurt and angry, what she feared most is that he would be disappointed, she couldn't stand disappointment, it made her feel worthless, and that was one emotion she didn't do. She had spent so much of her life feeling worthless, she had felt worthless with Paul, worthless with Frank and worthless with Peter, she couldn't feel it again.

She was Carla Connor and she was through with feeling worthless


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, this is just a short filler chapter, the following chapters will be longer.**

As she put her key into the door and swung it open she could smell the Indian takeaway that her and Nick had agreed on getting tonight, as it was a Friday and she was working late. The butterfly feeling she had had in her stomach outside the flat increased to a feeling of sickness and as Nick walked out of the bedroom she felt her palms become sweaty.

"Hey, you're back late, you ready to eat?" Nick said as he walked into the kitchen to get 2 plates.

"Yeh sorry, there was more paper work than I thought, and seeing as Aiden was out with Eva and Johnny is helping Kate with Caz I thought I'd make the most of the peace and get it done and then I popped to over to see how Chelle is doing" she replied as she took of her coat and threw it on the back of the sofa.

She wandered into the kitchen where she was greeted with a warm hug and the soft feeling of Nick's lips against hers. She shivered as the kiss sent a tingle down her spine, something that Roberts rough touch never did.

"That's okay, as long as it means we get the weekend together" Nick said suggestively as he moved to plate up the takeaway. She stayed silent, building up her courage, he was so blissfully unaware of what she was about to do to him and the longer she waited the harder it became.

"How is Michelle doing anyway? " He asked. Michelle had found out that she was pregnant 2 weeks after returning from her trip to see Steve in spain, which now meant she was around 7 weeks gone.

"She is okay, the morning sickness has started to kick in properly though and she is still upset that the news didn't bring Steve home" She replied with a small sigh feeling sorry for her best friend.

"I bet she is, if it were me I would be on the next plane home, but at least she has you and she has Aiden staying with her whilst Liz is away" Nick said with a small smile as they walked over to sit on the sofa.

"Yeh I think she is worried though as Aiden doesn't know much about pregnancy and won't really know what to do if anything goes wrong" she said as she flicked through the channels on the T.V. eventually deciding on George Shore.

"Well all he needs to do is ring you or me or the hospital" Nick said snapping a poppadom in half.

Carla nodded her head in agreement whilst pushing her food around her plate, the nervous sickness feeling had made her lose her appetite. They sat in silence for the rest of the episode before Carla put her plate on the table and turned to face Nick. She had had enough of waiting. She was going to tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nick, I need to talk to you" Her voice broke the tense silence, and Nick turned to look at her. She looked serious and nervous, and as Nick placed his plate down she began to play with her bracelet which told him what she was going to say was big.

"What's wrong" He asked concern etched on his face.

"What I'm about to say is something I am not proud off and I need you to know I will always love you and we didn't mean for it to happen" she started. Nick stayed silent so she carried on.

"I'm not 100% sure why it happened but it was around the time that I found out about Johnny and my head was all over the place" Again Nick stayed silent, which made Carla feel even more nervous, but still she forced herself to continue.

"But basically on New Years Day I -"

"Carla" Nick interupted her.

"No Nick you need to hear this"

"Carla, I know"

Carla continued to ramble for a minute before she stopped to question what Nick had just said.

"I'm sorry?" She questioned "What do you mean you know?"

"I know what happened that day, Robert told me" Nick stated.

"What?! When? What exactly did he say?" Carla panicked

"He only told me a few days ago, but he told me that you and him slept together on new years day after you went to the casino"

Carla stared at him in utter belief, how was he so calm? Why didn't he mention it earlier?

"He also said that Tracy knew"

Carla looked down at her hands, unable to continue looking him in the eye.

"I'm so sorry" was all she managed to whisper.

Nick sighed and lifted her chin up.

"Carla listen to me" He begun " I'm not going to pretend I wasn't upset and angry to begin with but then I remembered what I promised myself"

"What?" She asked her eyes fixed on Nick's

"Well after I found out how close I came to losing you at the quarry last year, I vowed that no matter what happens I will always stay right by your side. Because no matter how rough things get, I do not want to spend a day without knowing that I have you and you have me, and I know that there is only one person that I want to become Mrs Tilsley, and Carla that is you" Carla let out a small sniff as a tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" She asked him wiping the tear away.

"Because I needed time to process it, it wasn't easy finding out from Robert but then he told me about Tracy and I understood how hard it must have been for you. You should have told me what she was doing Carla, I would have helped you." Carla 's held in tears began to freely fall down her face as Nick pulled her into a hug and sighed.

"I'm so sorry" Carla mumbled into Nick's shoulder, "I didn't want to lose you, and I didn't want Tracy to tell you so I just went along with what she wanted. I totally understand if you don't want to come to Devon with me anymore, or if you want to call of the wedding"

"That" Nick spoke as he broke apart the hug and gently held Carla's shoulders "is not going to happen, you are my fiance and I love you, no matter what crap we go through nothing will change that. All I want is for us to forget what happened and move on with our lives, together."

"But what about Tracy? And I took 10 grand from the factory for her, I have to pay that back some how" Carla explained.

"10 grand?!" Nick exclaimed "What did Tracy want 10 grand for?" He said his voice raising slightly.

"Robert couldn't raise enough cash to buy the Bistro and Tracy said she would tell you if I didn't get them the extra, I honestly though it would be the best thing to do for our relationship, i thought Robert would have told you"

"No he just said that she knew and was using it to have some kind of hold over you. Was that all she made you do?" Nick asked becoming more annoyed.

"Yeh, I mean she was always threatening to tell you if I didn't pursuade you to..." Carla trailed off not wanting to tell Nick the real reason they were moving to Devon, but she had already said to much.

"Pursuade me to do what?" Nicked asked

"It doesn't matter" Carla tried to convince him but he wasn't having it.

"Carla" Nick said sternly, "tell me"

Carla sighed realising there was no way of backing out of this now.

"She said she would tell you unless I persuaded you to sell the Bistro to Robert and move away from Weatherfield" Carla told him hanging her head in shame tears flowing down her face.

"So that's why you wanted to move away" Nick whispered.

"I'm sorry, I honestly didn't know what to do for the better, I didn't want to lose you and she was always hanging over me pressuring me into leaving, I was scared she would tell you and that I'd end up losing the man I love again, or worse I would hurt you" Carla explained

"Do you really want to move away?" Nick questioned looking at Carla's tear stained face.

"I thought that maybe it would be a fresh start away from my car crash life in Weatherfield, this place holds so many bad memories, it just reminds me of everything bad that's ever happened, Paul, Liam, Fra- all of my crappy relationships, it just seems that they all go wrong in Weatherfield and I didn't want that to happen to us. But now all my family is here, Johnny, Aiden and Kate, and your family, and Chelle is pregnant without Steve and I feel like I need to stay" Carla said not breaking eye contact with Nick.

There was a silence that seemed to last for eternity, they just stood and looked at each other, tears still running down Carla's face. Nick shuffled across the sofa and ran his hand through Carla's hair before resting it on her cheek.

"Then let's stay" He breathed. His forehead resting on hers.

"Really?" She breathed back.

"Really" He whispered.

"I love you so much" she sighed as she inched her body still closer to his.

"I love you to" He replied, before he let his burning desire for her overwhelm him, and as he kissed her he felt her whole body relax.


	4. Chapter 4

Michelle shut the lid of her laptop and placed her hand on her stomach "That was your daddy" she spoke to her belly. She glanced at her wedding photo which was placed on the mantlepiece, "He will be home this week, I promise you". Slurping down the last of her tea she made her way through to the bar to find Sean deep in conversation with Eileen, as she wandered over she caught a snippet of their conversation.

"He told me next week though" Eileen said

"Well her birthday is on friday so if he's not back by then...well let's just say i wouldn't want to be in his shoes" Sean said dramatically before moving over to serve Gail.

'Were you talking about Steve?" Michelle asked as Eileen signalled for another drink.

"Eerr no, we were just saying how Sally is annoyed that Tim might be away for her first public speech as a counciller" Eileen said praying that her quick thinking had payed of and that Michelle hadn't heard all of Sean's previous comment.

"Hhmm" Michelle sounded unconvinced, and she was but she decided to drop the topic.

"Oh Michelle, before I leave would you be able to look theough and sign these tax papers for street cars with me?" Eileen asked, practically shoving the papers into Michelles hands.

"Looks like I've got no choice" she sighed to herself beginning to look through the pile.

Half an hour later Eileen had finally gone and Sean to do a last tidy of the yard. Michelle stood behind the bar and looked around the empty pub,

"Here we are, alone again" she sighed to herself rubbing the tiny bump that was beginning to form.

"But you just have to remember that where ever your daddy is, whether he is at home with us, or sunning it away spain, he will always love you" Michelle whispered

The doors to the pub swung open and a tall man, with dark hair and a short rough beard walked in. Michelle sighed and turned to shout for Sean.

"It's not Sean I've come to see" the man said quickly "I wanted to speak to you"

"Will you know all the wedding stuff goes through Sean, and anyway i was just about to close up" Michelle replied.

"It's not wedding stuff I wanted to talk about, can we sit down?" He said gesturing to one of the booths.

"No whatever you want to say, say it here" Michelle said, standing her ground

"Okay fine, the other day, at the wedding venue, it made me realise something" He stated.

"What?" Michelle said, not caring much for his games.

"That what we had back in the day was something real, something special"

"Will we were 14 years old, we were just messing about."

"Maybe so but I still cherish the memories, they mean something to me. You can't pretend that they don't mean anything to you to." Will said looking deep into Michelles eyes

"No Will not really, yes maybe you were my first kiss, but that's it. Right now you are just a client to me, I love Steve and nothing you say or do will change that" Michelle snipped back, narrowing her eyes at him.

"But Michelle I genuinely have feelings for you. In fact I think I love you." Will announced

Michelle paused for a second thinking about what he had just said. Here in front of her was a man who truly cared for her, a man who, although was getting married, was still standing there claiming to love her. She thought for a moment about how easy it would be just to run off with him, leave her empty life behind, but then she realised her hand was still placed on her stomach and turned her attention to her unborn child whose dad was thousands of miles around the world.

"Michelle, say you feel something for me to, I know you do"

"No Will, your deluded, I'm having Steves child, so even if I did have feelings for you, which I don't, I would certainly not be standing here declaring them to you" Michelle said becoming more agitated at the fact that Will was deliberately trying to ruin her marriage.

"You're lying" Will half shouted "or else why would you try to drop me as a client. I'll tell you why you tried to drop me shallIi"

"Feel free" Michelle snipped back

"Because you were scared your feelings for me, your true feelings would resurface and get in the way of your already dysfunctional marriage"

"How dare you call my marriage dysfunctional!" Michelle shouted back "I tried to drop you as a client because I knew this would happen, yes maybe I was worried about my past feelings, but I was more worried that you would do this! And it turns out I had every right to be. When are you going to get it into you thick skull that I don't and never will want or need or love you?! Now will you please just leave me alone" Michelle stopped shouting as Sean walked back into the pub.

"What's going on?" Sean asked

"Nothing, Will was just leaving" Michelle said, glaring at Will.

"Well goodbye then" Sean said, sensing Michelle wanted him gone.

"Okay well I'll be in touch about the flowers" Will said trying to act un suspicious as he made his way towards the door.

As soon as Will had left Sean turned to Michelle giving her an inquisitive

"What was that really about?" Sean asked her.

"Isn't it about time you got home?" Michelle said turning her glare to Sean.

"Well yes but I can stay if you want to talk"

"Aww i'm touched but I don't" Michelle said in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow" Sean said walking out of the bar still wearing a concerned expression.

"Yeh see ya" Michelle replied as she went to get her phone which had just beeped.

 **Aiden:**  
Going to stay at Evas tonight, so don't wait up for me. Have a relaxing night x

Great, another person who doesn't want to be with us, she thought to herself rubbing her bump.

"Shall we see if daddy wants to talk to us?" She said dialing Steves number.

She let out a sigh and slumped onto the sofa, tears filling her eyes

"Obviously not" she spoke as the voice mail tune rang out from her phone.

A tear slipped out of her eye and before long the tears were gushing out as she lay, falling asleep on the sofa her hands protectively over her baby.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick's eyelids fluttered open, he looked around the bedroom reminders of last night scattered around the room. He closed his eyes and remembered what had happened, he remembered Carla's wet face from the tears, he remembered stumbling into the bed room, Carla apologising in between kisses and him reciprocating with harder more passionate kisses, feeling that words wouldn't show her that he forgave her. He remembered Carla throwing the condom that Nick had taken out of the draw across the room.  
He turned onto his side and moved towards Carla, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into her neck gently kissing her soft skin so she wouldn't wake.

Carla kept her eyes closed, enjoying the blissful peace between her and Nick as he bent his legs to spoon her she thought about how lucky she was. Here she was lying with a man she had cheated on, yet he had forgiven her and once again showed her how much he loved him. As Nick sucked a sensitive spot she let her head move backwards as she let out an involuntary moan. She felt Nick's mouth move into a smile against her neck.

"Good morning" He giggled, hugging her still tighter, snaking his hands up her top.

"Good morning indeed" she replied amused at Nick's enthusiasm.

"This is early for mucky stuff, even by your standards" Carla said, guessing it was about 8 or 9 o'clock.

"It's 11:30 Carla" He said "and anyway I thought we had the weekend to ourselves" He whispered into her neck.

"Oh well in that case." Carla sniggered turning round to face Nick, "I can think of better things to be doing rather than talking" she said her face millimeters away from his.

Nick smirked as Carla moved her arms up round his neck  
"Oh yeh, what's that then?" He questioned sarcastically

"Well we could watch a movie, or go for a walk, or do some house clea-" She said teasing Nick as her face inched closer to his.

"Oh do shut up" Nick chuckled before pushing his lips onto Carla's

"Mmm" Carla moaned into the kiss, smiling to herself.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Carla asked unsure as to whether Nick had changed his mind. Nick sighed.

"I just want to be where ever you are. And anyway the rest if my family is here and so is yours and the factory, and I was thinking of talking to Robert about buying a share of the Bistro back" He told her.

Carla felt a pang of guilt as Nick mentioned the Bistro.

"Nick I didn't mean to lose you the Bistro you know"

"I know, but in a way I'm glad you did, like they say, you don't know what you've got 'till its gone" He said smiling down at her.

" You were so good there" she complimented him "What do you think Robert will say?"

"Well when I spoke to Leanne she said he was struggling, so I'm hoping he will appreciate the offer of help, even if it does mean working with him everyday" He said causing Carla to shuffle uncomfortably, which didn't go unnoticed by Nick.  
"Look at me" Nick said lifting Carla's chin to face him "I forgive you, and to be honest I don't really blame you" Carla looked confused so he continued.

"I understand that your head was all over the place what with finding out about Johnny and I know I probably wasn't helping by keeping tabs on your whereabouts the whole time and giving you stupid advice. So I get it if you wanted to find comfort somewhere else, you were just pressing the Carla self destruct button" He said smiling down at her.

"I didn't go looking for him, I went for comfort at the casino, and he was just there" Carla explained with a horse voice.

"I get that, but all I want for us to do now is just forget about it and move on. Together. And don't think I don't know what you were trying t" He said knowing full well that she understood that he meant keeping him in for his climax.  
"How long have you wanted to try for a baby?" He asked bluntly.

She looked down and said, "not long, I was thinking about it last night and thought that the one thing that would make us happy and help us move on fully would be a baby, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it"

"It's okay, it's what I want to, a little mini you running around"

Carla chuckled, "or a little you"

"Or even both" Nick said quickly.

"Okay let's not get ahead of ourselves" Carla said moving herself up the bed so she could kiss Nick.

"I love you so much" she whispered.  
"I love you to" He replied, planting a kiss in her hair.

"Right I'm going to see Robert" He said quickly jumping out of bed, he looked at Carla's shocked look. "What? There's no time like the present" He said causing Carla to smile.

"I'll go and see Chelle then" Carla said dragging herself from the bedroom to the bathroom.

"Nick" she shouted into the kitchen.

"Carla" Nick shouted back mockingly.

"Oh do be quiet" Carla said grinning

"Sorry, yes my love how can I help?" He asked as Carla walked into the kitchen

"Since we were on the subject of pregnancies, do you think it's to soon to take a test?"

"No probably not, but Carla what if it comes out negative?"

"Then we just keep trying, I know we can do it. Make a proper family."

"Mr, Mrs and Baby Tilsly" Nick said smiling.

"Exactly. I'm going to do it" She said with an excited squeal, as she ran back into the bathroom.

Nick chuckled and continued making the breakfast, he couldn't believe how lucky he was that Carla Connor wanted to have a family with him.

Carla wandered into the Kitchen a few minutes later staring intently at the stick.

"You know staring at it doesn't make it tell you any quicker" Nick said, opening the fridge

"I know , I know, I'm just to excited at the prospect of us creating a tiny person"

"Well don't get your hopes up too high, it may still come back negative"

"I know" She said placing the stick on the counter and going to make a coffee

"You did rinse that didn't you" Nick said a small look of disgust on his face.

"Eeww of course I did" Carla piped back turning her nose up.

"How long do we have to wait?" Nick asked as Carla looked at her watch.

"30 seconds"

"Hhmm what could we do in 30 seconds?" Nick questioned taking hold of Carla's waist and spinning her round.

"Finish making my coffee?" Carla said

"Or, tell you I love you and" Nick leant in to kiss Carla softly at first, but when Carla opened her mouth he took the opportunity to dive his tounge into her and run his hand through hair.

As they broke apart Carla said  
"That was more like 45 secinds" Nick chuckled  
"So go on, what does it say?"

Carla reached over for the test and looked down at it, she sighed.

"Negative" she said glumly.

"Oh" was all Nick could say, "Hey, don't be upset, there's still plenty of time for us to keep trying" He said pulling Carla into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"Yeh, I know, I just can't wait to have a mini Tilsly running round" she sighed.

"It will happen" Nick assured her before leaning in for another kiss, before letting her go and get dressed and turning back to his breakfast.

"I'll see you in the pub later then" Nick shouted as he left the flat.

"Bye" Carla called back as she begun to apply her make up, now feeling positive that she was going to have a baby.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I have my AS Exams coming up next week, so I have been preparing and revising for them, but after them I will make sure I update more regularly. In the meantime I have done a new chapter, although I'm not sure it is too good, but I hope you like it and thank you for all you reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Carla walked into the pub and looked at how busy it was, almost the whole of her workforce was in there plus Tim, Eileen, Sophie and Kevin.

"It's busy in here today" Carla said to Michelle who had just dumped some empty glasses on the b

"Yeh don't, I know it" Michelle sighed back, Carla gave her a 'what's up' look.

"Sean's ill, Sarah is still of with baby Harry, I've tried phoning to see if Eva will help but got no answer, my so - called husband and mother in law have flitted of the spain so muggins here is running this place single handedly, answering the non - stop questions about streetcars from Eileen and Tim and trying to keep on top of this wedding planning stuff, all whilst I'm trying to keep my baby happy and healthy and not to run into my ex - boyfriend, who thought it would be a good idea to tell me that he loves me and-" Michelle said very quickly, getting stressed.

Carla was quick to pull Michelle into what felt like a much needed hug.

"Hey, just breathe" Carla said to her

"Another pint when you're ready Michelle" Tim called over. Michelle groaned as she pulled out of Carla's embrace and walked round the bar to serve Tim. It was a good 15 minutes before Michelle had finally stopped serving drinks and sat back down on one of the stools next to Carla, resting her head on her hands on the bar. Carla stroked Michelles jet black hair, trying to relax her worked up friend.

"You shouldn't be working yourself like this"

"Yeh because it's that easy, you try running 3 businesses on your own."

"I know it's hard, but you need time to relax"

"Don't I just, got any bright ideas as to how I can get even 1 minute of time to myself?" She asked as Carla jumped off of her stool and walked round the bar, ringing the last orders bell.

"Carla what are you doing?" Michelle hissed.

"Right everybody, pubs closing early today, so finish your drinks, and go home" Carla shouted, earning quite a few moans from the punters.

"Was this your idea Michelle?" Tim asked, "Of course it was" shouted Beth who was slightly tipsy and highly annoyed that her drink had been cut short "she is just being a miserable cow and chucking us all out so she can moan and bitch about her life to Mrs Connor" she said in a harsh tone causing Michelle to skulk into the back room. Carla glared at Beth who gathered her things and left, followed by the rest of the underworld girls, Tim, Kevin and Eileen.

"Do you want me to help clear up?" Sophie said as she got up to leave.

"No its okay, I can do it" Carla said as Sophie left.

Carla walked into the back room to find Michelle leaning against the table, clearly exhausted. "Right you, come and sit down and talk to me", Carla said rubbing Michelles back as she led her over to the sofa.

"What do you wanna know?" Michelle asked in a down beat tone.

"Well actually there is some stuff that you should know" Michelle looked at her inquisitively "Well for starters, Nick knows about me and Robert"

"You told him?" Michelle asked getting more into the conversation.

"Well I was going to, but Robert beat me to it" Carla explained, Michelle looked confused.

"Robert told Nick before I got the chance!"

"What did he say?"

"He said he forgives me and that he just wants us to forget it and move on. How mad is that eh?" Carla told Michelle.

"That's not mad Carla. That's Nick, probably the best thing to happen to you, it obvious how much he loves you and how much you love him, so why would he want to throw that away over one stupid mistake?"

"Yeh, that's not all though."

"What?" Michelle asked.

"We have decided to stay in Weatherfield!"

"Oh my god! Yay!" Michelle squealed excitedly throwing her arms around Carla

"And..." Carla said laughing "we are trying for a baby!"

"Are you serious"

"Yes, we've never been more serious about anything" Carla said beaming at Michelle, who put an arm around Carla and rested her head on her best friends shoulder

"You and Nick will make perfect parents, you know that don't you"

Carla nodded "as will you and Steve"

Michelle stayed quiet, but let out a yawn.

"You tired love?" Carla asked as Michelle let out another yawn.

"A little, I didn't have a great nights sleep last night" Michelle admitted

"Well you stay here, put your feet up and watch some tv whilst I go and tidy the bar" Carla said getting up.

"You don't need to do that"

"Yes I do, you need the rest" Carla called back to Michelle from the bar.

20 minutes later, the bar was clean and Carla was making her way back to Michelle, as she opened the door, she saw her lay across the sofa, arms protectively over her stomach, fast asleep.

Carla pulled out her mobile and sent a message to Nick

 **TO NICK**

Michelle seems really down, I think I'm going to stay over here tonight if that's okay with you. Can you come and keep an eye on her so I can nip back to flat and get some stuff. I love you xx

 **FROM NICK**

Yeh that's fine, is she okay? I'm at the flat now anyway, do you want me to just bring your stuff over?. I love you more xx

 **TO NICK**

Yes please that would be great, she says she is just stressed running the pub, streetcars and her own business on her own, but I think there is more to it... xxx

 **FROM NICK**

Okay, I'll be over in 10, if she is gonna tell anyone it'll be you, you are practically your sister and is lucky to have you, as am I xxx

 **TO NICK**

Oh I think I'm the lucky one. xxxxx

Carla put her phone on the table and draped the blanket on the armchair over the sleeping Michelle and planting a kiss on her forehead, before walking back into the bar to wait for Nick. Sure enough Nick was there within 10 minutes, a big bag of popcorn and Carla's favourite chocolate held in his hands.

"Hey" He said, dumping the food on the bar and planting a kiss on Carla's lips.

"Mmmm hey" she replied.

"I bought your stuff and some food in case you and Michelle want one of your 'put the world to rights' sessions" He smiled wrapping his arms around Carla. They kissed again before a small groan came from the back room.

"Michelle?" Carla called, no reply,

"Let's go and check on her" Nick said walking hand in hand with Carla to the back room where they found Michelle sat bent over on the sofa, clutching her stomach.

"Chelle? What's up" Carla said slightly panicked.

"I'm fine, I've just got cramp"

"You don't look fine, here, lay back down" Carla said sitting on the sofa and letting Michelle rest her head on her lap.

"Nick can you grab her some painkillers from the kitchen" Carla said as Nick sped to the kitchen and returned with Ibuprofen and water.

"Thanks Nick" Michelle winced, before swallowing down the pills.

"Have you had cramps like this before?" He asked her.

"Mm I get them at least once a day" she whispered back, both Nick and Carla sighed, both knowing they should get her checked over.

"Okay well tomorrow I'm taking you to the hospital to get checked over. No arguments" Carla said, stroking Michelle's hair as she nodded and began to drift back to sleep.

Carla rearranged the blanket and signalled for Nick to join her on the sofa, they sat in silence for a while, Nick arm around Carla, her head resting on his shoulder while she stroked Michelle's hair. When they were 100% sure she was asleep Carla and Nick shared a much needed kiss.

"I've missed you today"

"Same"

"So I spoke to Robert" Carla swallowed hard

"What did he say?"

"He said he is willing to let me buy back in, considering...well ya know"

"And do you want to?"

"Well seeing as we are staying around of course I do, finding another job would be hard and I love that place"

"How much does he want?"

"Well we need to discuss it further but he said 30 grand for a 40% share"

"Where are we going to find that money?"

"We will have it once we get the deposit on the house back"

Carla sighed

"This is a good thing Carla,"

Carla nodded and nuzzled back into Nick

"Do you want me to come with you when you take Chelle to the hospital tomorrow?"

"Would you?"

"Of course I will"

"Thank you, I'm worried about her Nick, I've never seen her so stressed and I can see its beginning to take its toll on her. If she is like this now how is she gonna be when she is 7, 8 months gone?"

"She will be okay, she has got you hasn't she, and Steve should be coming home soon"

"I suppose. God I hope he is back for her birthday though" Carla sighed, "Pass my phone"

Carla scrolled through her contacts before pressing Steve's name and holding the phone to her ear.

"For god's sake, pick up our phone!" she hissed in annoyance, "Steve I don't care where you are or what you are doing, just make sure you get your backside home for Chelles birthday, she needs you, I've never seen her like this, so get back here and pull your weight, god knows she is pulling hers by carrying your child, and I warn you if you are not back by Friday, there will be hell to pay." She spoke down the phone, causing Nick to smile at how much she cared for her practically sister.

Half an hour later Nick had gone to the gym and Carla was making some food for a still sleeping Michelle, a loud banging on the pub door caused Michelle to stir, "I'll get it" Carla said before Chelle had the chance to move.

Carla opened to door to reveal Will, who walked in even without an invite.

"Is Michelle in?"

"Er yeh she is but she is resting"

"I just wanted a chat with her"

"Maybe not today eh, come back tomorrow she might be up to seeing you then, although why she is talking to you beats me" Carla said defensively arms folded across her chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Will said a hint of annoyance in his voice, making Carla feel on edge.

"What do want Will?" Michelle said from the doorway before Carla had the chance to answer.

"I just wanted a chat, it won't take long I promise" He said

"You've got 5 minutes" she said walking round to sit in one of the booths, she looked at Carla who gave her an 'are you sure' look, "Its fine, I'm fine" she said hinting at Carla to give them some privacy, which thankfully she did.

"Look I don't know what you want but I'm not in the mood for any of your-"

"I broke up with Saskia" He blurted out

"What? Why?!" She asked, half already knowing the answer.

"Because, it's you I love, I always have done, since our first kiss at the age of 14. And it's you I want to be with, not Saskia"

"But it's not the same for me, I'm married"

"Happily?" he asked

"Will don't start this again, whatever is going on in my personal life is none of your business, and I love Steve not you so will you please just leave" she said getting up and opening the door for Will.

"We will be together, one day you will realise it is me that you want to be with." He said before slipping out of the pub leaving Michelle resting against the door, tears forming in her eyes.

Carla poked her head around the door and looked at her best friend, she knew that Michelle knew that she had heard the whole conversation.

"You okay?" Carla asked walking over to Michelle, Michelle just nodded before bursting into tears as Carla pulled her into a tight hug "I just want my husband back" she sniffed.


	8. Chapter 8

Carla pulled the collar of her coat up around her neck as she left the kabin armed with chocolate, magazines and tissues. Her and Michelle had decided that once they were done at the hospital they would have a lazy day, she knew Michelle needed the distraction. Carla knew Michelle was anxious about what the hospital would say, Carla herself was anxious too, she had gone through the loss of her baby girl and she wouldn't wish that heartache on anyone.  
Lost in her thoughts she failed to realise the rovers doors swinging open and walked straight into the person leaving.

"Sorry" she said lifting her head to come face to face with Tracy.  
"Actually I'm not" she spoke.  
Tracy sighed impatiently. "When are you leaving again? The day can't come quick enough" Tracy replied.  
"Ah well you'll have a long wait Tracy" Carla spoke finding it hard to hold in the grin that wanted to break across her face. Seeing Tracy's puzzled expression she said "you see your little plan failed. It seems your boyfriend couldn't hold in our little secret from his boss any longer. And let's just say it's a good job my fiance is a forgiving man"  
"Nick knows?" Tracy asked rather stunned . "And it's ex boss actually"  
"Yep, and he is willing to forgive, forget and move on. So you will be seeing a lot of me in the years to come" Carla replied moving round Tracy and pushing open the door. "Oh and Tracy, I think you'll find, strictly speaking it's Bistro partner now."

Carla could help but laugh to herself as she walked through the pub to get Michelle.  
"What's up with you?" Michelle asked looking at Carla's gleeful expression.  
"I just ran into Tracy" Carla explained  
"And your are smiling because.." Michelle questioned  
"Because I had the joy of telling her that Nick knows and we are staying in Weatherfield." Carla said  
"Ahh okay, I bet she didn't take that to well then." Michelle said.  
"Well she didn't look to pleased so I'd say it's Connor 1, Barlow 0" Carla chuckled  
"Soon to be Tilsley" Michelle winked.  
"Ah yes, anyway shall we get going?" Carla asked causing Michelles face to drop as she nodded,  
"Hey come on, it will be okay, they'll probably just do a scan, run some tests, look at what the little one is up to in there and tell you you're working too hard" Carla said trying to stay positive.  
"And what is they don't?"  
"Then we cross that bridge when we come to it" Carla said taking Michelles hand and leading her to the car.

At the hospital Michelle wasn't listening to anything Carla was saying. Her mind was to preoccupied with thoughts of Steve, Will and her baby. God she missed Steve like crazy but she couldn't help feeling a little annoyance towards him, he should be here with her supporting her through her pregnancy. Of course she loved Carla but she wasn't Steve and even Michelle knew that the topic of pregnancy was still quite touchy for Carla. She soon found herself wondering what her life would be like if she went to Will, he had showed her nothing but- although undesired- attention, he was willing to give up his current relationship for her, and no man had ever done that for her. If she wasn't growing Steves baby, she may already be with Will, that was why she needed her baby to be okay.  
"Michelle McDonald" the midwife called out, Michelle stiffened but then relaxed as she felt Carla's hand squeeze her own. Walking into the room she suddenly felt nervous and did what the midwife said without really listening, it was only when the midwife called for a second doctor that she took note of what was happening.  
"What's going on" she whispered to Carla who replied with an "I'm not sure" as she watched the midwife and doctor intently.  
Soon the doctor turned to Michelle,  
"Michelle, it looks like you have a small bleed just outside you womb. Now this is quite common and should naturally be absorbed as the pregnancy progresses but this will only occur if you make sure you give you body enough rest and naturally repair itself. Baths and massages can help with the cramps aswell as 1-2 ibuprofen a day, but no more" Michelle nodded at him taking in all the information silently glad that the baby wasn't harmed. "If the cramps don't clear within 3 weeks then come back, and we will check you again but they will most likely clear within a few weeks as long as you rest and don't do anything to strenuous" the doctor continued before leaving the room.  
Michelle rubbed her stomach, tears forming in her eyes.  
"Hey, What did I tell you?" Carla spoke softly, rubbing Michelles hair.  
"They're okay" she replied softly smiling  
"Of course they are okay you daft mare, they have you for a mother"  
"Do you want a photo Michelle?" the midwife asked  
" Oh yes please, I cant wait to show Steve, whenever he returns" Michelle answered  
"He will be home soon, I promise" Carla told Michelle, although inside she felt doubtful that Steve would return anytime soon.  
"He had better be back for my birthday on Wednesday, eugh, 40, that's so old"  
"What does that make me? Ancient? Cheers Chelle" Carla giggled. Michelle had just started to correct herself when the Midwife interrupted her  
"Here you are Michelle" she said handing her the scan photo.  
"Thanks" Michelle replied standing up and walking out of the room, followed closely by Carla.

"Right you, straight through that pub into the back room, films on, food out, don't even think of pouring one single drink" Carla said stopping the car and getting out.  
Carla immediately spotted Nick as they entered the Rovers, deep in conversation with David, as Michelle headed into the back Carla linked her arms around Nicks waist,  
"Well hello" Nick said turning round in Carlas embrace and kissing her on the forhead. "How is she and the baby?" He asked  
"Yeh she will be okay, her and the baby, so long as she takes it easy, which I know she wont unless I make her"  
"Uh Oh, she better watch out, sounds like the bossy, demanding Carla will be making an appearance" He joked.  
"Hey!" She exclaimed slapping him lightly on the chest, "I am not bossy or demanding!"  
"If you say so, although I'm sure Sean would disagree, and Beth and Sally and Sinead and Kirk and-"  
"Okay I get it. But its for her own good" Carla said quickly  
"mmhhmm. Anyway, how do you feel?" Nick asked, knowing how the scan would have rocked up some old memories for his girlfriend.  
"I'm okay, it felt strange going back there, but it made me feel even more broody" she replied with a twinkle in her eye.  
"Oh really?, I'm sure I can help" Nick whispered, leaning in to plant a kiss on Carla's lips.  
"mmm as much as I'd love to come with you right now, I have to go and be with Chelle." she whispered back before kissing Nick again and slipping into the back room.

"Oh my god, why am I so emotional over this?" Michelle questioned wiping away yet more tears that had begun to fall down her face "I mean its only I film for goodness sake"  
"Its probably just hormones Chelle" Carla chuckled, although she had to admit to herself that she too was feeling emotional over the film.  
"How are you not crying? they just buried pretty much the 6th member of their family" Michelle asked Carla  
"Ah well you know me Chelle, I'm the ice queen, heart of stone" Carla replied  
"Pft heart of stone my backside" Chelle snorted "I knew watching some of Amy's films would be a bad idea, why didn't we just watch one with loads of hunks in? Rather than some emotional thing about a dog"  
Just then Sean poked his head round the door,  
"Michelle" Michelle turned to look at him "Oh God Michelle are you okay?!" Sean asked after seeing Michelles tear stained face  
"Yeh, we just watched Marley and Me" Michelle said laughing  
"Ah okay, yes I was all tears the first time I watched it to" Sean reassured Michelle "Anyway, there is someone in the bar that you might want to see"  
Michelle looked to Carla you gestured towards the bar, "Come on then, you don't want to keep them waiting" Carla said pushing herself out of the armchair.  
As they walked through to the bar Michelle could see the unrecognizable blonde hair and tanned legs,  
"Michelle!" the woman cried,  
"Oh my god! Liz! what are you doing back so soon, you weren't supposed to come back for another couple of weeks" Michelle squealed happily hugging her mother in law.  
"Well I came back to see you didn't I! And my Grandchild" Liz explained placing her hand onto Michelles stomach "How are you both?"  
"We are good thanks, although I have to say I'm not enjoying the morning sickness, but ive always had this one on hand to help" she said squeezing Carla's hand. "Is Steve not with you?" Michelle asked, already knowing the answer  
"Ah, About that" Liz said.


End file.
